1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus configured to record or print an image on a recording medium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There has been known an ink-jet printer having four ink-jet heads for respectively ejecting magenta ink, cyan ink, yellow ink, and black ink and a maintenance unit for performing a maintenance operation on the heads. When the maintenance operation is performed on the ink-jet heads in the thus constructed ink-jet printer, the four ink-jet heads are initially moved upward from a print position to a head maintenance position and the ink is subsequently purged from each of the four ink-jet heads to a tray. Thereafter, the ink adhering to an ejection surface of each head is wiped with a wiper. Thus, the maintenance operation on the ink-jet heads is completed.